A Visit
by xMangekyoux
Summary: When Havoc is seriously injured and in the hospital, he gets an unexpected visit from someone. One Shot. Spoilers.


**Author Notes:** Ah, another one of my obsessions - I'm a huge FMA fan as well as a Naruto fan. Well, I'm taking a small break from my Naruto fics for awhile. I realized that I had four Naruto fics and none to FMA. So I had to make one, especially to two of my favorite characters. Havoc and Riza. I'm a sucker for the pairing, they are cute together - if you don't like the pairing, do not read it and look for a different fic instead of flaming me, yeah. A warning before you read - THIS IS A SPOILER TO MANGA CHAPTER 38, 39, 40 AND 44. Anyway. Please do enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Full Metal Alchemist by any means doesn't belong to me, but to the genius creator of the series, Hiromu Arakawa. I, however, own this story which I've used my own imagination and writing skills to bring to your entertainment. Please do enjoy.

* * *

"Hn, I'm an idiot." Havoc mumbled. It had been several days already, several days trapped in this stupid room, in this stupid hospital. He wished he could walk around and get some fresh air, but that woman robbed him of that. He couldn't feel his legs. He couldn't move them. That woman wasn't normal ... his luck in women, he _**actually**_ dated her. She deceived him, turned out she was one of those Homunculi - she ended up damaging his spine, his nervous system to his lower body had been severed. At this point, nothing could be done about his legs. He had to retire, what use would the military have for a man that couldn't even walk? Pathetic, he was the man who was going to retire from the force because some woman stabbed him. What a perfect way to go out.

Havoc sat there, his cerulean blue eyes blankly focused upon the sterile white ceiling in boredom, a cigarette hung in his mouth - the docs around here limited him to one a day. Yay. If he could, he would smoke a whole pack 'bout now. He sighed as he pulled the cancer stick from his lips and extinguished it in the ashtray sitting upon the table beside him. "Stupid, stupid, stupid..." He groaned, gripping onto his dirty blonde hair for a moment, continuing with a few more degrading grumbles about himself.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up like that, Second Lieutenant." A sudden voice answered, causing Havoc's head to jerk up of the source of sound. He was greeted by the sight of a person he least expected to see. Riza Hawkeye. She stood there, closing the door behind her slowly and slid a chair up next to the bed, taking a seat. She sat there, her rust colored eyes seemed filled with mixed emotions, yet her facial expression reminded calm. Upon farther examination - he could see the obvious concern. Perhaps for him?

"..I know, I know. So ... what brings you here, Riza?" Havoc questioned, a smile forming on his lips as he gripped at blankets slightly. Riza propped her hands underneath her chin and shrugged slightly. "Well, Roy gave me a break. So... I thought I'd give you a visit that's all. Thought I'd bring you some food as well." She answered, coolly as she looked at Havoc, placing a small covered tray upon the small wooden talk. Havoc smiled a bit as he folded his arms over his chest, tilting his head. "Oh, thanks." was all he answered. He found himself thinking that Riza wasn't so scary when they weren't working anyway.

"Don't mention it, least thing I could do seeing what you've been through the last few days. I'm sorry about what happen..." Riza said, quietly looking at her hands as she picked around the cuticles of her nails. She broke down once that woman, Lust had gone on how Havoc and Roy were to become a sacrifice - she shivered at that thought. "Yeah, well ... just gotta stay positive, I guess. You seem really worried; no wonder Roy gave you a break." He answered as he uncovered the food that Riza had graciously brought him, his face lit up. God. His day got better. He was welcomed to the sight of a sandwich piled with meat and cheese with a bit of mustard and tomatoes upon it. He almost drooled at the sight. The first real meal he was going to enjoy since he had arrived here a few nights ago. "God. This looks so good..." He said, almost immediately digging in.

A half-smile tugged on Riza's lips as she watched her subordinate, slowly devour the meal she had bought for him. "I'm glad you like it." She answered as she let her hands drop to her knees and smooth the minor wrinkles out of her blue uniform trousers. Havoc smiled, swallowing the bite he had taking and glanced over her his superior for a moment. "To be honest with you, I didn't think you were this nice! Who would've known? I appreciate it... maybe you should loosen up a bit at work?" He said a hint of pleading in his voice toward the end of his sentence.

Riza's rust colored eyes narrowed slightly at Havoc's comment as she rose from her chair, her half smile still in place. "Don't push your luck, Lieutenant. Don't expect me to be kind when it comes to working." She answered simply, turning her back to make her exit. She gripped the door-knob and twisted it about to exit the room. But not before she took one last glance over her shoulder at her subordinate. "You and Colonel need to hurry up and get better, I'm tired of worrying." With that, Riza left, closing the door behind her, leaving Havoc to smile to himself. Since when did First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye worry so much and go through so much trouble to provide him with lunch? Silently, he wondered.

* * *

Havoc had been questioning himself all night after Riza's visit - why did she suddenly care so much? You would think she would be attending to the Colonel's every need now... but she had taken time out to actually spend a few minutes with him. No one else had time to visit, only Roy, Breda, Riza and his mother. Everyone else was busy now, especially Riza and yet and still, she took time.

Havoc continued to ponder her reasons as he glanced out of the window that had been opened to let in the warm morning summer breeze and the disgusting smoke out of his cigarette. He longed to enjoy outside instead being confined to such a small white, sterile place. It was suffocating - he hated hospitals. The smell, the feel, the look - everything. Yuck. Havoc's thoughts had been cut off once someone had knocked upon his room. "Come in," He answered without turning toward the door, tapping the ash off the tip of his cigarette into an ashtray as he scratched his head, tiredly. "You know, smoking is a disgusting habit." A voice answered. Riza. Havoc laughed as he extinguished the cigarette into the ashtray and looked toward the blonde woman.

"I know, trying to shake it. So, what brings you here?" Havoc asked as he yawned slightly, stretching his arms above his head. Riza sat down next to the bed once more, crossing one leg over the other and placed her hands atop of her knees. "Thought you wanted company again." She answered, smiling ever so slightly. Havoc found himself, smiling a bit to as he looked over at Riza, silently for a moment. "Thanks, Riza. For yesterday, you really made my day a lot better than it was. It's nice to have someone go out of their way to spend some time with me. Only people that really visit is you, Roy, Breda or my mom - everyone else is busy. I really appreciate it." He said, watching as Riza's smile widen a bit.

"Least thing, I could do. I know you hate sitting around doing nothing all day ... you'll get out of here pretty soon. I promise." She answered as she twiddled her thumbs for a second. "Hm, well - I guess I have to repay you once I get out of here then. Maybe dinner or something, I promise that for sure." Havoc said as he grinned at the reaction on her face. Her brow raised ever so slightly, a small smirk on her lips replacing her once smile. "So, you're asking me out on a date, Lieutenant?" She asked.

Havoc was silent for a moment as he shrugged slightly, his smile never leaving his face. "Yeah. I guess you could say that." He said simply, silently praying that she would say yes and not put a bullet in his head for such a question. Riza sat there, seeming to ponder his question for a moment before standing up from her chair. "Yes, I will." She answered as her eyes drifted toward the wall clock on the other side of the room. "Hey, I need to go now. I'll remember that promise you made, Jean." She said, actually using his first name for once. "Alright - I'll remember for sure." He said, grinning. Riza's soft smile returned once more as she leaned over the bed, placing a small kiss on his cheek. "Oh yeah, one more thing, hurry up and get better, Jean. And let off on those cigarettes. That's an order," She said, smirking at the blush that rose to his cheeks. "Err, I will. See ya," He said, watching as she turned and walked off toward the door and made her leave, but not before she took one last look at him. ... Maybe being in the hospital wasn't so bad - he probably should do this more often. He actually scored a date with Riza Hawkeye. ... Colonel Mustang was going to barbecue him once he found out. Oh well, it was worth it.


End file.
